Kim and Jaqueline Oneshots
by Princess.Fandom
Summary: A collection of Oneshots about Kim and Jaqueline.*YURI ALERT* Not all of these stories are Yuri. In the Authors note above each story there will be a 'Yuri alert' to warn you if it is romantic or not :)
1. Tippy Toes

** A/N: Hello everyone! *YURI ALERT* ****Please enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Jackie ran up the stairs to the room she shared with Kim, her meister. She took the door knob into her hand and turned it, thus opening the door. She walked in and dropped the groceries she had been carrying.

"I'm home!" She announced herself, once she'd taken her shoes and coat off.

"I see" Kim called to her from the couch in their small living room.

Jackie pulled all of the food out of the bags and put it all onto the counter. She than tied the bags and threw them under the sink.

She put everything away into their mini refrigerator and leaned onto the counter, sighing.

Jaqueline then walked into their living room and stood in the middle of the room. Watching Kim as she read a magazine. The name of the magazine was _Meister weekly_.

"Kim... " Jackie whispered.

"Jackie... " Kim whispered just as quiet.

"What'cha readin'?"

"Meister Weekly"

"Is it boring?"

"If it were, do you think I'd be reading it?"

"Good point"

"Did you get everything?" Kim asked after a moments pause.

"Yup"

"You didn't forget the eggs this time right?"

"Nope" Jaqueline smiled as she remembered last time they'd attempted to make rolled omelettes together.

She'd gone out to get all of the necessary items and, in the process, forgot the most important one. The eggs.

Jackie stared at Kim as she thought, with a small smile on her face.

"Jackie, it's kinda creepy when you stare at me like that" Kim glanced up from her magazine.

"I'm allowed to look, aren't I?" Jackie blushed and raised an eyebrow.

"True" Kim smirked, her lips curling into a smile, her eyes returning to the magazine. They were silent for a while, Jaqueline broke the silence.

"How long have we been together now?" She asked.

"A month"

"It seems longer than that... "

"I assure you, it isn't"

"You've been counting huh?"

"So what if I have?"

Kim turned to the last page of the magazine, staring at the back cover. Her turquoise eyes were confused, as she flipped the last page back and forth.

"That's it?! I thought there'd be more!" Kim stood up and stretched her arms above her head. She got up and walked past Jackie. The weapon couldn't but help notice how much shorter Kim was than her.

Jackie shook her head and followed, "Ki-im" Jackie said standing beside the meister, who had just finished gulping down some juice.

"Ja-ckie" She answered, turning to face Jaqueline and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Jackie smiled at the witch's attitude.

Jaqueline stood up straight and looked straight above Kim's head. "How tall are you again?"

"Five feet" Kim muttered.

"Right... " Jackie trailed off.

"But I will outgrow you Jackie, someday"

"You wish" Jackie smirked.

"You have to give me some credit for being as tall as I am."

"Why's that?"

"Witches grow slower than humans like yourself." Kim paused. "So when I do outgrow you It'll count for more."

"If you do."

"Nope, I know I will."

Kim grabbed Jackie's wrists and held them. She then went way up onto her tippy toes, pecking Jackie on the mouth.

Jaqueline hadn't even bent down the slightest bit, she'd just stood completely straight.

"You just like how I always have to go up onto my tippy toes to kiss you." Kim pouted, after she'd pulled away.

"It is nice to know I'll always be taller than someone" Jackie teased, poking Kim's shoulder.

"Not for looong" Kim dragged out the 'long' in a sing song voice.

"Oh really?"

"Just wait Jaqueline Duprè, I won't have to go up onto my tippy toes to kiss you forever." Kim smiled.

The End

**A/N: Did you like that? I sure hope you did :) Please R&R!**


	2. Cold

**A/N: Here's another One shot! This one ****_could _****be romantic****, but really it's your decision whether it's Yuri or not. It's super cute though! Please Enjoy!**

Jaqueline sat on her bed, staring out the window.

She watched the snowflakes fall from the sky, creating a blanket of snow on the ground. Kim and her had just recently partnered up. She smiled as she thought about the pink haired witch.

Jackie had been extremely surprised when she'd first seen Kim use her magic, scared almost. But she'd slowly become accustomed to it over the short time they'd been together.

Kim had gone out for a bit, _probably mugging someone _Jaqueline thought with a small smile.

She placed her hand on the glass, shivering inwardly from the cold. She pulled her hand away and watched her hand print slowly fade away.

She sighed and glanced at the closed door. She wanted her meister to come home soon, so they could talk for a bit. Bored she leaned back on her hands, and kicked her feet back and forth.

_She's been gone for like three hours already!_ The weapon thought impatiently. Her mind wandered to earlier that day.

_"Hey Jackie! I'm going out for a bit, I'll see you later!" Kim called as she opened the door. _

_"Wait! You need to put on a coat, it's getting cold out" _

_"It's not that cold, besides, I can handle a bit of chill, that's more than you can say, isn't it?" Kim quipped. _

_"You should still put a coat on" Jackie reasoned._

_"Geez! Straight Laced Chick... " Kim muttered, as she walked out the door. Jaqueline frowned and scuffed her feet on the floor._

_"Have fun" she whispered, as the door closed_

"So stubborn... " Jackie said under her breath. Suddenly she heard the door slam open and a gust of Icy wind blew in. She stood up and rubbed her arms, trying to ward off the cold.

She saw Kim shut the door, and shake snow off her arms as she took off her shoes.

"Cold... " She complained, taking a few shaky steps into the room.

"How was your time out?" Jackie wondered.

"Cold... " Was the reply she got. Jackie opened her arms, and smiled. Kim looked her up and down, obviously confused.

***Kim POV***

Kim broke into a run as she got closer to the room she shared with Jackie, her arms were wrapped around her.

"Dang it... Should have listened to you Jackie" Kim complained.

She ran up the steps, the wind cut right through her summer appropriate clothing. One hand held her skirt down so it didn't fly up. She reached the door and wrapped one chilly hand over the cold metal knob.

She opened it and the wind carried it further, slamming it open. She then closed it and shook the snow off her arms. She took off her shoes and walked into the room.

"Cold... " She complained.

"How was your time out?" Kim heard Jackie say.

"Cold... " was the only word that popped into her head. She saw Jackie open her arms and smile. Confused Kim looked her weapon up and down. Noticing she was wearing a tight tank top, sweat pants, and slippers.

"What?" Kim asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'll warm you up" Jackie offered. _What... ?_ Kim thought. "Come here" Jackie ordered. Kim walked closer to Jackie, not sure what to do exactly.

Jaqueline wrapped her arms around Kim, and held her. Kim felt the heat coming from Jackie's body_. Oh.. That's what she meant_ Kim thought.

She felt herself slowly warming up as Jackie held her close. Kim closed her eyes and rubbed her face on the weapon's shoulder. She thought about the time Jackie had found out about her being a witch.

"You should have listened Kim" Jackie scolded her softly.

"How was I supposed to know it'd snow?" Kim grumped.

Jackie squeezed her softly. "Are you warm?" She asked. Kim nodded her head.

"Yeah, but don't let go... I'll be cold if you do."

Jackie laughed quietly, "Whatever you say."

Kim felt Jackie's hand slowly go up to her hair and stroke it. She stiffened and felt the urge to jerk back, but she fought it off.

Jackie played with the soft strands of pink hair as they embraced. Kim finally decided that she liked the feeling of her hair being played with and relaxed.

"You always seem to be warm Jackie" Kim complimented.

"Lantern, remember?" Jaqueline answered.

"I guess you're useful after all" Kim said. Jackie pulled away and looked into the meister's eyes.

"How was your time out?" She asked again.

"I just went for a short walk, but it was so cold I could hardly enjoy myself." Kim answered sitting on Jackie's bed. Jaqueline sat beside her.

"Well, I never really thought about three hours being short, but you know, depends on the person"

"Were you seriously counting the hours?" Kim wondered in disbelief. Jackie nodded and Kim saw an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks.

"I miss you when you're gone" Jaqueline whispered quietly.

"That's sweet Jackie" Kim commented, without thinking she grabbed Jackie's hand and held it. She'd obviously surprised the weapon. Jackie let go of Kim's hand, the meister felt a strange surge of disappointment. But it was washed away soon after when Jackie hugged her again. Kim fell backwards onto the bed, taking Jaqueline with her.

They lay there together, staring out the window watching the snow fall slowly to the ground. Kim smiled and she felt at home.

_I'm finally warm..._

The End

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you not like it? I'd LOVE to hear your opinion Please Review! Until Next time!**


	3. What if?

**A/N: *YURI ALERT* Sup? Haven't updated for a while now but here's something sweet for you all! Are you in the mood for some good Jackie x Kim fluff? Good! 'Cuz you're gonna get it! Please read and enjoy! **

**Just a side note, I do not own Soul Eater, Kim, Jackie (neither do any of my friends, or acquaintances) **

"Hey Kim?" Jackie was leaning against the wall, she bumped the back of her head on the wall as she spoke.

"Uh-huh?" Kim was sitting on a couch reading a magazine, she turned a page as she talked.

"What if... You weren't a witch? Do you think we would have met?"

Kim glanced up at her weapon, she then looked back at the magazine. "Nope."

"That's one good thing about being a witch then, right?"

"Sure... " Kim gave her a one word answer, trailing off at the end.

"Okay then, what if... You weren't a meister, would we still be friends?"

"Probably"

"What if... I wasn't a lantern weapon, and I were some other weapon, like a sword. Would you like me just as much?"

"Yup"

"What if... You were a boy? Who would you like?"

" ... " Kim didn't give her an answer.

"What if-"

"Is this some sort of game?" Kim demanded, putting her magazine aside and glaring at Jackie.

"I guess it could be a game, why? Do you want to play?" Jackie quirked an eyebrow.

"Sure"

"Okay you go first" Jackie waited patiently for the question.

"What if... _You _were a boy? Who would you like then?" Kim asked. Jackie blushed and shook her head

"Can I pass?"

"Fine, but I get to ask the next question if you pass" Jackie nodded her head. "What if... I died? What would you do?" Kim asked. Jackie's eyebrows pushed together, creating a confused expression.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I'm curious"

"Well... I'd probably cry myself to sleep every night for months, and be depressed for a long time."

"That was a very... Quick answer" Kim mused.

"My turn, What if... Ox kissed you, on the lips? What would you do?" Jackie cocked her head to the side.

"I'd sock him in the stomach."

A strange look came over Jaqueline's face when Kim said this. "Jackie?" Kim said standing up and waving her hand in front of the weapon's face. Jackie seemed to come out of some sort of trance.

"Sorry! I was just thinking about something."

"Okay, What if... You could fly?" Kim asked, as she leaned on the wall beside Jackie.

"I can, remember? We can both fly if I'm in my weapon form"

"Oh right!" Kim realized.

"Okay What if... We hadn't become partners?"

"I would probably still be the 'witch of the girls dorm' " Kim sighed.

"Okay your turn" Kim suddenly blushed bright red. "What? What is it?" Jackie demanded.

"What if... I kissed you?" Kim asked, her voice quiet. Jackie breathed in sharply and turned her head to Kim in disbelief.

"What'd you say?" She wondered. Kim let out a sigh and walked in front of Jackie.

She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips to Jackie's. Jackie gasped and her head snapped backwards hitting the wall, and in doing so, breaking the kiss.

Kim took a step back, her face portraying hurt feelings. "Oh... " She whispered, "Okay there's my answer I guess" she shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jackie grabbed her meister's arm. Kim turned around slowly.

"What is it Jackie?" She sighed.

"I-I didn't mean to pull away, it was a reflex" Jackie explained pulling Kim closer to her.

"Well, do you want to try again?" Kim asked. "Or am I reading you wrong?"

"N-No, I _would _like t-to try again" Jackie answered. Kim shuffled closer to Jackie until they were inches apart.

She laced her fingers behind Jackie's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. When their lips met Jackie was so stiff she was shaking. Kim pushed herself closer to Jackie, so there was no space between them. Jackie's arms went around Kim's waist, awkwardly resting there.

_What do I do? Kim seems so confident, but I don't know what the heck to do!_ Jackie thought to herself, trying her best to act confident.

Kim broke away and rested her head on Jaqueline's shoulder.

"How's that for a second first kiss?" Kim smirked.

"S-Second F-First?" Jackie stuttered.

"Jackie? What if... I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Kim suggested. Jackie's heart skipped a beat when she heard the word 'girlfriend'

"I would say yes"

_The End_

**A/N: What'd you think? Please leave a review! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, if the characters were OOC, if they were great! Every writer wants to hear what their readers think of the things they write! Have a great rest of the day!**

**Your friend, Princess Fandom**


	4. Sick

**A/N: *YURI ALERT* [Just a little note, the title pretty much sums up a lot. Do not read if you are sensitive to the mentioning of vomit]**

**Bonjour! How're y'all? Here is one-shot number two! Oh, wait, I lied... One-shot NUMBER 4! So originally this wasn't Yuri, but it kinda morphed into a romantic relationship. I guess it kinda bounces between friendship and romance. You can decide but I just figured it was safest to label it as Yuri, you know? It's kinda... Weird? So, get ready for fluff, get ready for cuteness! Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater **

Jackie bolted upright, streaking to the bathroom. Kim followed. Jackie leaned over the toilet, dry heaving. Kim sat behind Jackie, the weapon was between her knees. She gathered Jaqueline's hair in one hand, and the other was wrapped around her slender stomach. Kim sighed and leaned forwards, letting herself rest against Jackie's back.

Jackie heaved and the rancid smell of vomit assaulted Kim's nose. Jackie lifted one hand and flushed the toilet, her trembling fingers lingering on the handle. Kim let go of Jackie's hair as she stood up. She flicked up the switch to turn on the bathroom fan. Jackie was still kneeling in front of the toilet, her eyes dull.

Kim crouched beside Jaqueline, placing her hand on the weapon's shoulder.

"Hey, you all right?" Kim asked, searching Jackie's face. One of Jackie's hands went up and rested on the one on her shoulder.

"Will you carry me?" She whimpered.

"Yeah," Kim let out a grunt of effort as she picked up her sick weapon, bridal style. Jackie clung to Kim's tank top and turned her head so her face was buried into her meister's side. Kim smiled softly and tightened her grip.

Once she reached Jackie's bed she started lowering her arms, ready to put the sick girl down. Jackie mumbled something that sounded like a protest and clung tighter. Kim laughed quietly,

"C'mon Jackie, you know I can't hold you forever, no matter how much I wish I could."

"Hrmph... " Jackie huffed and loosened her hold on the young meister. Kim placed Jackie down and pulled the covers up to her chin. She stretched her arms above her head and groaned, then straightened her tank top and let her arms dangle by her sides.

"Gosh, it's like one in the morning!" Kim said laughing and rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"Sorry... I must be a burden to you" Jackie apologized, looking to the side. Kim looked at her in surprise.

"Do you really think you're a burden to me?" She asked planting her hands on the bed and leaning forwards. Jackie avoided eye contact as she nodded her head slightly. "Well you're not, so don't think like that." Jackie sighed and nodded her head.

"You'd better get some sleep" Jackie muttered.

"You trying to get rid of me?" Kim joked her lips curling into a smile.

"Maybe" Jackie looked thoughtful. "But then again, I couldn't get rid of you if I tried" she smiled. Kim laughed,

"That's probably a good thing." She smirked as she walked over to her bed and let herself fall onto the mattress face first.

"G'Night" Jackie whispered, as she fell fast asleep.

Kim was lying on her side, studying her partner as she slept. Jackie had a thin sheen of sweat coating her brow. Her eyebrows pushed together, in a pained expression. Kim sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Can't get to sleep... " She grumped. Jackie whimpered and shook her head side to side vigorously. Kim stood up and trudged into the kitchen, she made herself some hot chocolate and sat down on the laminate flooring. She couldn't really think clearly.

"What do you do when you're partner's sick?" She wondered aloud. "I'm not a doctor so what am I? Oh that's right I'm a witch" Kim took a long sip of chocolate as she finished her sentence. "I have healing magic, but I can't heal her nausea."

Kim sipped her drink and took in the heat. Her eyes started to grow heavier as she drank. She yawned and her head nodded forwards. Kim stood up slowly and placed her cup in the sink. _I'll clean it tomorrow _She thought.

Kim trudged over to her bed and lay down, feeling the air whoosh out of her pillow. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

Kim opened her eyes, she turned her head and looked over at Jackie's side of the room. The sleepiness immediately vanished. Jackie was lying there with no blanket, shivering. She was covered in her own vomit. Kim jumped to her feet and ran over to where her partner was.

"Oh my gosh Jackie! Are you all right?" She pressed. Jackie made an inaudible reply. Kim's face scrunched up and she pinched her nose. "We need to clean you up."

Kim gingerly touched Jackie's slimy shoulder with one hand, cringing slightly.

"Can you stand?" Kim asked. Jackie struggled to sit up, and got to her feet shakily. Kim supported her weapon by holding onto her arm. She tried to ignore the feeling of puke coating her fingers. The rancid smell of the vomit, and tried to focus on helping Jackie.

Once they made it to the bathroom Jackie sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. Kim reached inside the shower and turned on the water. Steam filled the room, creating condensation on the mirror. Jackie lifted her shaking hands to her shirt and tried to take it off, with no success. Kim knelt beside the girl.

She touched the buttons and looked at Jackie, asking her permission. Jackie nodded weakly, Kim scowled as she concentrated on undoing the buttons. Once the last button was finished Kim gently slipped Jaqueline's arms out one by one.

The shirt fell to the ground, making a wet sound as it hit the floor. Kim finished undressing Jackie and helped her get into the shower, the hot water soaked her brown hair. As water ran down Jackie's bare back it washed away the vomit, rinsing it down the drain.

Kim took a cloth and wet it with warm water, she placed it beside Jackie's hand.

"Here, you probably want to do this yourself" she said. Kim shut the shower curtain in one movement and turned to leave.

"Kim... " Jackie muttered, Kim turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay?"

"Of course," Kim saw one of Jackie's hands extend out of the shower.

"Will you hold my hand?"

Kim sat on the toilet, and smiled slightly, clasping their hands together. Jackie's hand was warm, and damp.

Jackie continued to shower, the sound of running water was the only one to be heard. Warm drips of water would occasionally drip down Jackie's arm and onto Kim's, as they held hands through the curtain.

Jackie let go of Kim's hand and cut off the water, Kim stood up and stretched.

"Here" she said, handing Jackie's towel to her through the curtain, looking away courteously. She heard the curtain being drawn away and opened the door. They walked out of the bathroom, as steam billowed around them. Kim drew her hand across her forehead, wiping away the thin sheen of sweat that had formed.

"Phew! It sure did get warm in there" she sighed, flopping onto her bed. Jackie nodded her head and shut the curtains, the room instantly became darker. Kim could only see the weapon's silhouette as she got dressed.

Finally Jackie drew the curtains apart and the room became light again. She was dressed in a clean pair of flannel, pajamas.

"So you feeling any better?" Kim asked, staring up at the ceiling. Jackie sat on one side of the bed and it dipped under her weight. She crawled over to Kim and curled up beside her. Her head rested on Kim's stomach. Kim stroked the weapon's brown hair and stared off into space.

"Nope," she finally replied quietly.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kim asked.

"Because I didn't want to bother you."

"We've gone through this already, you have a problem you see me" the meister huffed.

Kim shimmied down to be closer to Jackie. She turned to face the weapon, they were nose to nose. Kim's arm draped over her.

"Go to sleep" Kim ordered. "It'll make you feel better" she finished. Jackie smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling into her meister.

"Kay" she breathed. "But don't be mad if I throw up all over you," her warm breath tickled Kim's skin as she spoke. Kim rested her chin on Jackie's head as she slept. She closed her eyes, overcome by sudden sleepiness. Letting Jackie's warmth lull her to the world of dreams.

_Jackie was stone cold, unmoving. Kim sat beside her on the bed, shaking her._

_"C'mon Jackie! Wake up!" She urged the still, unmoving weapon. A man suddenly appeared in their room, a bluish light emanated from him. _

_"Don't be foolish, the lantern girl is dead" He sneered as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly Jackie was in his arms, leaving Kim's empty. Kim's eyes were wide with fear._

_"What?! She c-can't be dead" She stuttered._

_"But she is, you should know a dead body when you see one, Kim Diehl." _

_The man ran out of their door, carrying Jackie's body. _

_"What are you doing with my partner?!" Kim screeched in hot pursuit. The man's laughter surrounded her, Kim was frantically looking from door to door for the body._

_"Give Jackie back to me!" She screamed, her voice echoing to no end._

"Kim... " A voice groaned. Kim's eyes snapped open.

"Jackie!" She yelled.

Kim felt something push against her, and she looked down. She was hugging Jackie tightly, with a vice like grip. Jackie was pushing against her chest, trying to get free.

"Kim... I can hardly breath" she complained, Kim immediately let her go.

"Sorry" she muttered. Jackie rolled onto her back, her arms were flung on either side of her.

"Gosh Kim... You've got quite the grip."

Kim got up and straddled the weapon's lap. Jackie looked at her confused.

"What are you... ?"

Kim leaned over onto Jackie, closing any space between them. She placed her ear on the weapon's chest, listening to the steady beating of her heart. Kim sighed and let her head rest there.

"What are you doing?" Jackie repeated.

"What's it look like?" Kim breathed. "I'm listening to your heart" she finished.

"Why?"

"To make sure you're alive" Kim answered matter-of-factly. Jackie was obviously confused, but nonetheless cradled Kim's head between her hands.

"Well? Am I alive?" She asked softly.

"I don't know yet, I may have to stay like this a little longer to find out" Kim lied sheepishly.

Jackie laughed softly, obviously onto her.

"Tell me when you've found out." They stayed like that for a long time, with Kim lying on the weapon listening to her heartbeat, Jackie holding Kim's head between her hands.

Suddenly Kim felt Jackie's stomach lurch, her weapon threw her off and bolted to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. _Or at least I hope she made it to the toilet... _Kim thought in a daze.

When Jackie did not come back Kim reluctantly walked to the bathroom and turned on the fan. Jackie was sitting on the floor, in front of the toilet.

"Made it" she sighed, giving Kim a weak thumbs up.

"Guess what? I found out. You are, in fact, good and alive." Kim said wryly, leaning on the door frame. Jackie got to her feet shakily and turned on the sink. She cupped her hands together and filled them with water. She brought her hands to her mouth, rinsing away the remaining vomit.

"Ugh... It will never taste good, will it," She complained.

"Honestly I didn't think you had anything left to throw up," Kim stated. Jackie smirked and dried her hands off on her towel.

"Me either."

Kim held out her hand, Jaqueline took it. They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

"I know you'll get better soon Jackie, I promise."

_The End_

**A/N: Well there you go! Did you enjoy it? Was it okay? Did the ending satisfy you? Please review!**

**Your friend,**

**~Princess Fandom**


	5. What'll I do without you?

**Hello Everyone! This is more of a serious one-shot, includes character death and is very sad... This was written a long long time ago and I thought it was about time to post it. I'll post another right after that's full of fluff to cheer you up after reading this :) So I hope you enjoy! [listen to sad music if you really want to feel the sadness]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

"JACKIE!" Kim screamed running towards her fallen partner. The witch laughed and jumped up, running away on the roof tops. Kim did not bother to chase her. Right now she had someone more important to take care of.

"K-Kim... " Jackie gasped, writhing on the ground, her blood flowing onto the cobblestones. Kim cringed as she ran through the puddle of blood, every time her foot landed the red liquid splashed to the side.

"Jackie!" Kim exclaimed again, skidding to a stop and falling to her knees. Jackie reached a trembling hand towards Kim, cupping her cheek.

"Do you know what's going to happen now?" Jaqueline whispered, her gaze soft.

"I-I don't want to know" Kim threw herself onto Jackie's bleeding body, burying her face into her shoulder and crying. Jackie smiled and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. They knew this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Kim... I'm glad you're okay... "

"Why'd you do that!? You sh-should have l-let me die!"

"A weapon is always prepared to die for her meister." Kim winced, the phrase they'd been taught over and over again seemed to take on a deeper, darker meaning.

"B-But why do you have to _die_?" The image of Jackie de-transforming and jumping in front of the witch's attack was burning bright in Kim's mind. She felt her face soak with Jackie's precious blood, it was warm and accepting, just like her heart.

Kim knew what she had to do. She pulled away slowly and put her hand on the wound. She cringed and Jackie shrieked as her hand sank into her stomach.

"Kim! That hurts!" She yelled, trying to get the hand away. Kim kept it there firmly. A glow came from her hand. Tissue started to knit together, new skin started to form. Suddenly it all stopped and Kim slumped over Jackie, beyond exhausted.

"You'll die of exhaustion" Jackie breathed the pain subsiding. The blood had slowed down, but it still flowed freely. Jackie's face was pale, her arms were almost white.

"I-I can't h-heal you" Kim stuttered with a terrifying realization. Jackie smiled,

"That's okay, I can't live forever."

"What'll I do without you?" Kim cried, tears flowing down her face. Jackie pulled Kim's head down and placed a small peck on her forehead.

"Always remember to live. Live on, even if I can't... " Jackie's eyes slipped closed. Kim screamed out of pain, and sorrow. She didn't care who heard her anymore. Jackie was dead... And she had died with her.

_The End_

**A/N: Well, there you go. Tell me what you thought. I'd love to know, did you feel super depressed reading this?**

**Don't worry, there's a super cute fluffy oneshot waiting for you. :) Your friend,**

**~Princess Fandom**


	6. Movie night

**A/N: *YURI ALERT* This is your friend Princess Fandom! I'm very happy that I've gotten this far already! Thank you for all your lovely, wonderful support! So If your here that means you made it past the depressing one shot earlier ;) I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Jackie sat on the couch, her feet resting on Kim's lap. Kim was sitting on the other side of the couch. They were both staring at the T.V. Screen, Kim was completely in the zone.

Jackie did not like horror movies but Kim did. As usual they'd had their 'who picks the movie' argument, and as usual Kim had won. Jackie reached a hand out and Kim handed her the popcorn, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Jackie winced as someone in the movie was eaten by the monster. She watched for a bit...

_Soft, scary music played in the background. The girl walked to the abandoned mansion, the rain was soaking her hair, the wind was whipping it in her face. She reached for the doorknob but stopped when a deep voice echoed across the abandoned field. _

_"Clarisse... " It moaned, she spun around, and looked for the source. "Clarisse... " It moaned again, but louder. The girl was frantically looking around, her eyes wide._

_"H-Hello!" She exclaimed, her voice high pitched._

_"CLARISSE!" The voice screamed bloody murder, and the girl screamed back. She flung the door open and plunged into complete darkness. The door shut behind her on its own. _

Jackie sighed and closed her eyes, it they'd watched this movie two nights ago, and it had not been fun.

She was suddenly aware of how dark it was in the room they were currently in. She pulled her feet off Kim's lap and sat up straight, looking warily around the room. The shadows seemed to be moving, pointing at her and laughing.

Jackie's eyes went as wide as the girl in the movies' eyes. She scooted closer to Kim, and paused. Jackie looked at her partner, Kim's eyes were also wide. Not with fear, but with excitement. Kim's eyebrow twitched when the girl started to explore the mansion.

"Don't open the door... " Kim muttered. Jackie scooted closer, so she was right beside her meister. Kim was still unaware of how much closer they were. Jackie leaned against Kim's side and grabbed her arm, finding comfort in how close they had become.

**Kim POV **

She loved these movies! She'd watched this one about three times already and still wasn't sick of it. She watched as the girl ran around, candle in hand, opening doors trying to find the way out. She reached _the door _and reached for the door knob.

"Don't open the door... " She muttered, as if the girl could actually hear her. Suddenly she was aware of how much warmer her arm was becoming and looked to the side. Surprised to see Jackie clinging to her arm, staring at the screen, looking terrified.

"You okay?" Kim whispered. Jackie shook her head,

"This is so scary." She replied, wide-eyed.

"Not as scary as the last one we watched" Kim informed, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Jackie shook her head,

"I didn't pay attention to that one," she whispered. Kim rolled her eyes,

"Right, I forgot you prefer _romance,_" Kim stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Got a problem with that?" Jackie quipped, squeezing her arm tighter when the girl was thrown across the room by the monster. The movie was no longer the main thing on Kim's mind as an idea popped into her head.

"Nope, but you must be scared out of your mind."

"Figures" Jackie mumbled.

"I know how to help you"

"How?"

"Romance." Was Kim's only reply as she freed her arm from Jackie's death grip.

"Huh?" Jackie was obviously confused, she looked Kim in the eye.

"How 'bout I show you, instead of tell you" Kim raised an eyebrow.

Jackie was about to reply but Kim cut her off with a kiss. Kim had kissed Jackie before but they'd decided not to date, at that moment anyways. Jackie was surprised for a second but eagerly kissed her back after a moment's hesitation.

Kim leaned forwards, pushing Jackie onto her back, she was above her. Kim's arms were on either side of the weapons head. Her legs straddled Jackie's lap.

They kissed as the movie wore on. But Kim was no longer focused on the movie, she was focused on the girl under her. Jackie was obviously no longer focused on how scared she was.

Jackie broke away, breathing hard. "Y-You'll miss the movie" she panted.

"What movie?" Kim smirked, pecking Jackie on the lips. Jackie smiled softly,

"The one you were so intent on watching, remember?" Jackie said.

"Oh, that one" Kim realized, "I actually just found a better use for my time" she finished. Jackie tangled her fingers in Kim's hair, pulling her head down for another kiss.

**Some time later**

Kim pulled her head away, gasping for breath. She turned her head to the side and glanced at the T.V screen. The realization that she had just kissed Jackie through the entire ending of the movie hit her as the end credits scrolled up the screen. She turned back to face Jaqueline with a smile on her face.

"Guess what? Movies over" Kim said, sitting up on Jackie.

"What? Already?" Jackie seemed to be complaining. Kim got off her weapon and flicked on the lights, stretching her hands over her head.

"Yup" she yawned. Jackie sat up on the couch,

"That was short" she pouted. Kim chuckled and popped the disc out of the CD player.

"Yeah but we didn't watch half the movie" Kim informed, putting the disc away.

"True"

"I think we'd better turn in for the night" Kim suggested. Jackie nodded,

"Sounds good" she yawned. They walked out of the movie room, to the bedroom they shared.

"You can pick the movie next time, seeing as you hate horror" Kim promised, before getting into her bed. Jackie blushed,

"I might not mind horror anymore" she whispered.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" She teased.

"You know what I said" Jackie said, jumping onto her bed.

"Best movie night ever" Kim murmured, before her eyes slipped shut and she fell asleep.

_The End_

**A/N: How was that for cute! I thought it was adorable! Now that I've told you what I thought tell me what you thought :) Until next time!**

**Your friend**

**~Princess Fandom**


End file.
